To Be Forgotten
by Aizaki
Summary: Rin- a depressed junior in high school- is just barely managing to get through the day to day things, she knows something's missing but she can't seem to figure out what. She's just a lonely only child who's being taken care of fairly well- but if that's so, then why can't she find any comfort in living? -Challenge inside-


A/N: I know- _another new story?! What does this girl think she's doing?! She still hasn't finished some of her stories from two years ago!_- well, I updated my itunes music on my phone and this lovely little song in Rin's append showed up (no, i won't give the name- that's for you guys to figure out~ First person who does can request a story if they so choose to, if they don't- it goes to the next person and so on and so fourth) and I immediately typed up this story idea in my notes. So, I hope you enjoy. And if I publish this before 11PM today, I'll update Of Angels, Demons, and Love as well~ Oh! And even though I do a LOT of research to make sure timelines are perfect for the story, this one's a bit wacky- it's set in Japan with the current year- 2014- though it's more towards the month and day of April 25th. (I even checked to make sure students were actually in school during this time so..~)

Now, I hope you enjoy~!

To Be Forgotten: Chapter 1- The Dead Never Stay That Way

_"Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."- George Eliot_

It was just another long, boring, repetitive day for the young teenager. She sat in her classes, did her work as she was told, occasionally chatting with her friends in her spare time, and repeated- like washing your hair, she did the same thing day to day.

The only thing changing at the moment was the weather- from a bright, semi-happy sky and atmosphere to one that was dark, cloudy, and preparing for the upcoming storm her phone had alerted her about at 2am when she'd gotten up to make breakfast for herself. _Damn this insomnia..._

_Sigh._

Currently, it was lunchtime- though, instead of eating in the cafeteria or courtyard like most of her junior friends did, she dragged her thin body to the library and plopped herself in one of the little reading alcoves they had by a window. She should've known that even in the soothing quiet of people reading books and flipping through magazines she couldn't escape being reminded what day it was...

"Oi, Rinny, I was looking for you earlier," a green haired female walked over to the teen, smiling brightly with confidence- her shoulders back and her head high. When was the last time _she_ had walked like that? Three years? Four? Looking up, the blonde noticed her friend's mouth moving and her forest green eyes sparkling in curiosity. What was she saying? "I was wondering if you were still heading out to the crash site today, and, if you were, I was planning on joining you- if you don't mind. It's for a paper I'm doing in Writing..." Gumi rubbed the back of her head in an almost nervous fashion- now that she'd said those words, she figured they sounded just a touch too rude.

_Sigh_. Right...nine years ago to the day _they'd_ left her alone to fend for herself in the adoption system until some random aunt she had in the States had taken her as her own and paid for her- well- everything, housing, schooling, the whole package. "Yeah sure...whatever.." Another sigh.

The green haired junior paid no mind to the blonde's attitude- she had long since grown use to it- and smiled a bit wider. "Oh thank you so much! I'll just meet you by the gates then, alright! Promise you'll wait for me, kay?"

Rin nodded reluctantly- she really didn't want to go back just to stand at some damned 'we're sorry all these people died cause of some over excited jerk who didn't want to be fired'* memorial, stony faced while every other family around her took their year worth of mourning and sobbed it out. She just..._sigh_

"Alright, I'll wait. Just don't take forever- I have other thing's that need to be done."

"Oki doki loki, Rinny~ See ya after school~" And with that, Gumi almost pranced her way back to the library entrance, leaving the blonde to stare out the alcove's window at the dreary scenery. _Why couldn't everyone just go away..? Why couldn't everything just be forgotten?_

_~xXxXxXx~_

And despite herself, she waited for her close friend- she had no _best_ friends- at the school's front gate, currently leaning against the stone archway and enjoying the rocky surface stabbing into her back. _Physical pain was so much easier than emotional._

"Agh, sorry for being late- Yamada-sensei held me back for class cleaning today! Anyway, 're you ready to go?" Gumi had chalk all on her uniform and hair and as she shouldered her messenger bag she spread it against the brown, burlap like surface.

Rin simply nodded before picking up her own bag and walking away from the school and to the nearby train station, trying to ignore all of the green haired woman's casual comments and questions about how it normally looked like- she sounded almost like an over excited child preaching her list to Santa in front of her parents.

By the time the two had reached the memorial, it was almost seven pm...she should've been home by now, cleaning up for that stupid home visit. Almost everyone was gone or just about to show up and a good majority of the candles were lit up with bushels of imported shibazakura**, fuji***, and tulips laid next to them. Immediately, her crystal blue eyes, which she faintly remembered her father saying resembled her mother's, went to her parents two candles..._it seems someone had already lit them. _

"Did you come out here earlier and not tell me?" Gumi asked, pen in her hand and against the paper of her writer's notebook.

"No, someone just probably didn't want someone like me worrying about it and lit it, or they just got a bit too excited with using their lighter. It doesn't matter. There's nothing here but death and despair. That should be enough for your paper, don't you think?" Her voice was a bit bitter- at least it had some sort of emotion.

"Rin...is everything alright?"

"Yeah, peachy. Now I'm going home, Megpoid. Hope you find what you're looking for here..." _I never seem to..._ The blonde hopped onto the recently stopped train and sat in one of the empty cars with only an elderly man about 8 feet in front of her as company. This is what the library was supposed to be like...quiet, calm... and yet her mind refused to stop, causing that rolling headache to rush through her body and behind her eyelids. This wasn't part of her schedule.

This was driving her to insanity...

-Chapter 1, Fin.-

A/N:

This was just a small introduction- though it's actually one of my longer ones- and hey, it had _some_ plot to it, but the next chapter is where this all starts. I was planning on actually adding chapter 2 stuff into this chapter but I think that'd just be a bit too much at the moment, ya know? So, tell me what you guys think, alright~ Thank you for reading!

*This is a reference to the Amagasaki Rail Crash of 2005 where the conductor had over shot a previous stop and, in order to catch up, derailed the first two cars which were then pushed by the remaining three into an apartment building- resulting in the deaths of 107 people (conductor included) out of the approx. 700 on the train.

** Otherwise known as 'pink moss'

*** Also called- in English- wisteria.


End file.
